


Art for Settling Down isn't Settling For by Isis_McGee

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: When what seems to be an apocalyptic battle results in Sam and Dean not being able to hunt anymore, the two of them have to figure out what they want to do and who they want to be. In order to do that, they have to wander a while, put some affairs in order, and admit that they ought to settle down. Dean becomes a mechanic and Sam goes back to school and amidst the adjustments, they find out that while things may change, they also stay the same.





	Art for Settling Down isn't Settling For by Isis_McGee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Settling Down isn't Settling For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719092) by [Isis_McGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee). 



> I had such fun creating artwork for this story! Isis was a pleasure to work with, and I'm only sorry I couldn't create sketches for this one. My hand needed rest unfortunately.

  
This is Sammy struggling to explain to Dean that he's okay where they are, but he needs *time* to figure out what he *wants*

Chapter dividers.


End file.
